


Sogno erotico

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: BL, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha partecipato alla settima edizione del P0rn Fest! Prompt: Sogno Erotici</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogno erotico

_“No! È impossibile!”_  
La sola idea che quell'esecutore in quel momento lo stesse leccando in quel modo, era senza dubbio la cosa più assurda dell'intero universo.  
 _“La sua lingua non può farmi questo...”_  
La sentiva, era così morbida e bagnata, percorreva più e più volte quell'asta dura come una roccia.  
 _“No! Non può star accadendo davvero!”_  
  
 _“Come può farmi una cosa simile, con così tanta naturalezza?”_  
. «Kou... gami... ah!» Gemette l'ispettore. «Fer... m...ah...»  
“Perché il mio corpo freme in questo modo?”  
Se lo chiedeva Ginoza, senza riuscire a darsi una risposta.  
Il suo corpo era travolto da quelle sensazioni che mai prima di allora avesse immaginato di poter avvertire. Erano così intense, vive, il suo corpo non riusciva a resistere a tutto quello sciogliendosi lentamente fra le mani di quell'uomo intento a fargli qualcosa di così terribilmente piacevole.  
  
 _“C'è qualcosa che non va in me!”_  
Era sconvolto, completamente stravolto, gli sembrava così strano star apprezzando tutto quello.  
 _“Perché è così piacevole?”_  
Gli sembrava impossibile che stesse gradendo una cosa del genere.  
 _“Siamo entrambi maschi...”_  
La cosa era impensabile per il giovane ispettore, due persone dello stesso sesso non potevano fare cose simili.  
 _“È biologicamente impossibile.”_  
  
  
 _“La sua lingua...”_  
Kougami continuava a leccarlo con fare frenetico, era come come se provasse gusto nel fargli provare tutte quelle cose e tormentarlo in quel modo.  
 _“... perché mi fa questo?”_  
Avrebbe voluto conoscere il motivo per cui il suo sottoposto gli stesse facendo una cosa simile, chiedere quali fossero le intenzioni di quel tipo così disinvolto, che in pochi istanti si era ritrovato addosso così come se niente fosse.  
  
 _“Perché non riesco ad oppormi?”_  
Desiderava fermarlo, usare la forza per scappare lontano da quel maniaco, voleva interromperlo, ma il suo cervello non riusciva ad inviare segnali al suo corpo. La sua mente era completamente inebriata da quello strano piacere che lentamente cresceva in lui.  
 _“Perché?! Perché?! Perché?!”_  
  
«Kou... gami... h...» Ansimò quando avvertì quest'ultimo prendere la sua erezione fra le sue labbra  
 _“Cosa? Il mio corpo...”_  
Come poteva descrivere quello che in quell'istante stesse provando? Non riusciva a capire neanche lui cosa stesse esattamente sentendo, sapeva solo che fosse la cosa più intensa, piacevole e passionale che avesse mai sentito.  
 _“Io... Perché io...”_  
L'ispettore sentiva esplodere un calore che man mano si espandeva nel suo corpo con una forza così penetrante che gli pareva quasi di star perdendo i sensi.  
«Ah... Kougami!» Gemette. «Kougami! Kougami!»  
 _“Le mie mani... cosa non riesco a fermarle...”_  
Prese i capelli del suo subordinato fra le sue mani avvolgendoli nelle le sue calde dita, non seppe perché lo fece fu un impulso che non seppe trattenere.  
 _“Non riesco a controllarmi!”_  
Iniziò a muoverle con fare frenetico, non riusciva a fermarle. Il suo corpo era completamente in balia di quello che l'esecutore gli stesse facendo provare.  
  
 _“Devo fermarmi... io... io...”_  
«Kou... Kougami...!» Sentiva che ormai stesse per raggiungere il suo limite, quel piacere lo stava travolgendo completamente, così intenso, così forte, era al limite della sopportazione umana.. «Kougami sto venendo!»  
  
 _“L'ha ingoiato?”_  
Sentì il suo ex collega staccare le sue labbra, solo dopo che il suo sperma fosse fuoruscito.  
 _“È un mostro!”_  
Non riusciva a comprendere quel gesto, come aveva potuto mangiare una cosa simile? Era impossibile che l'avesse fatto sul serio.  
  
 _“Cosa sta...”_  
l'esecutore aveva incominciato ad osservarlo intensamente negli occhi, rimase paralizzato dalla profondità di quelle iridi grigie che avevano una luce ardente negli occhi, rimanendone attratto in una maniera incredibile.  
 _“...Kougami?”_  
«Gino.» Sussurrò avvicinando le labbra a quelle del suo superiore. «Gino...»  
Non riusci a trarsi indietro, accettando quel bacio senza opporre resistenza.  
  
Ginoza si svegliò di soprassalto ritrovandosi nel letto dove poche ore prima si era diretto per recuperare le energie consumate a lavoro.  
 _“Cosa?!”_  
Cos'era quella sostanza nella sua mano? Riusciva ad intravedeva quel bianco liquido colare e finire sul candido lenzuolo pulito e profumato.  
 _“Sperma?!”_  
Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, era impossibile che si fosse masturbato senza accorgersene, sopratutto non quando il soggetto del sogno fosse uno come Kougami.  
 _“No! Non posso aver fatto una cosa simile!”_  
  
Da quel giorno Ginoza Nobuchika non ebbe più sogni tranquilli.  
  



End file.
